1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to amusement devices and more specifically, to a wheeled seesaw device.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Seesaws or teeter totters are popular amusement devices typically having a board that is pivoted at a center axis for upward and downward movement by riders sitting on opposite ends. Attempts have been made in the past to attach wheels at the pivot point of a seesaw to allow the device to move along a surface as well as up and down. Past designs of wheeled seesaws are cumbersome and relatively heavy, and are not economical to manufacture and to use. Known seesaws of this type generally have a fixed frame which is incapable of convenient adjustment of its length. Prior wheeled seesaws are also difficult to operate and do not provide optimum safety protection for their riders, particularly children. Accordingly, it is desirable in the art to provide an improved wheeled seesaw having a light weight design and improved characteristics of adjustability, enhanced safety, and economy of manufacture.